


familiar

by BabaTunji



Series: MCU Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Carol is familiar for all that she's so very foreign to Monica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> long for a drabble but i don't think anyone will complain.

Aunt Carol comes back in time to save the world. Well, she and some others. Still Monica's attention is taken wholly by her Aunt Carol. It's been years since she last saw the woman who had been her mother's best friend and nearly a second mother to her. Knowing that she was away defending the earth and keeping the peace hadn't made it easier for Monica on days when she and her mother fought or she looked at the pictures of all three of them and wished however fervently, she was with them. One year turns into two and then five and she opens her eyes and it's a over 20 odd years since she’d seen the woman. Logic and sensibilities says she should forget, has in some ways already forgotten many things about Carol. Her mom isn’t with her anymore and Monica will soon be thirty. It’s not sexy to count so she doesn’t anymore.

Amongst the funerals and reunions of half the world’s missing population returning, Carol comes looking for her. It's a little funny, considering Monica had been thinking about the least creepy way to ask as to her whereabouts. There’s more to it of course, but eventually she finds herself at a cafe not far from where she lives with Carol across the table from her. The table’s a little too small but they manage. It's awkward for unexpected reasons. See she’s expecting to be tongue tied, expecting awkward pauses where they both talk about who’s not here and who is. But it's not. The words flow right out of her and Carol just listens. Sometimes she mentions names and places. Shows her pictures of the places she’s been. This part at least is bittersweet and lovely and everything 8, 10, 13, and 20 year old Monica ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

When she would daydream, she imagined Carol as an older lady, someone her mom’s age. In reality Carol doesn’t seem to have aged a day since she left them in Louisiana. It's one of the first things she comments on actually. Quietly she notes Aunt Carol also happens to look like a good number of the people she’s dated in the past few years. Maybe not exactly but Monica definitely has a type. Fourteen year old her may not have realized what attracted her to Jamie Holmeson enough to forge her mother’s signature on a permission slip all so they could ride together on a school trip in Jamie’s beat-up car. But 29 year old her does.

It’s not the type of realization you should be having about someone that’s practically family to you. After she loses her train of thought and the thread of conversation for the third time, despite staring right at Aunt Carol’s face and those familiar eyes, she tells herself to let it go. This weird misplaced attraction. It wouldn’t go anywhere. Nothing about the other woman’s behavior hinted that she saw Monica as anything besides her best friend’s daughter.

Two hours into it, they make plans to meet again. Aunt Carol tells her where she’s staying and to visit sometime. Monica promises to and they share another long hug. When she gets home she lies in bed for a long time. They had exchanged pictures while at the cafe. She with pictures of her mom and in her service uniform. Carol with pictures of her travels and her team. She knows she’ll spend hours in the future poring over them. Might even ask to some of the stories behind them the next time they meet. She imagines Carol will do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this later, was a joy to write.


End file.
